Practical Secrets
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Draco tries to surprise his boyfriend, but Charlie is keeping secrets of his own. one shot.


**Author's Note:** So much thanks to my team for being such kind and beautiful people!

Written for…

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. _Team/Position:_ Falmouth Falcons, Seeker. _Task:_ Upright: Practicality, Creature Comforts, Financial Security

* * *

**Practical Secrets**

_1,167 words_

* * *

Draco scanned the newspaper for help wanted ads in distaste. He circled several listings in red ink, grimacing at the sacrifices they would entail. Cooking, cleaning, child care… he wasn't particularly skilled in any of them, having only picked up the odd tip here and there from living with Charlie for so long, but he would do what he needed to.

He heard the front door unlocking and quickly hid the newspaper beneath his pile of homework, putting on a smile as Charlie walked through the door covered in dirt.

"Rough day?"

Charlie kicked off his muddy boots and sighed. "Mihai knocked me off my broom during grooming. But no new burns or cuts, so I can't complain." Draco would have disagreed, but they'd had that same argument too many times for him to waste his breath on it again.

"I was just about to start dinner." He began packing away his work, careful to keep the newspaper concealed as he did.

"You look exhausted. How about I cook tonight?" Charlie offered. He gave Draco a peck on the cheek as he walked past to the kitchen. "How's training going? That looks like a lot of work."

Draco levitated the piled papers to a free shelf in the corner of their small apartment, away from Charlie's curious gaze. "It's not too bad. But it might get busy soon though. They're going to add me to the rotation, shadowing Healer Pol. I might even get some night shifts."

He hated lying to Charlie, but he knew there would be an argument if he didn't. Charlie had been the one to push Draco to quit his job behind the counter of the Reservation's corner shop in order to pursue becoming a healer. And as much as Draco had appreciated having the free time to focus on his studies and training, he couldn't deny that they were paying for his year off now.

They were barely making ends meet with what Charlie received from the Reservation, which was far too little in Draco's opinion. It may have been enough to pay for food and rent when he was a single man, but it didn't allow for a new wardrobe when Draco discovered drawers full of singed clothes, or the fact that Charlie loved to surprise him with dinner at upscale restaurants whenever he could.

Draco had never asked anything of Charlie. The love and support he'd received over the course of their relationship was more than he'd expected if he was being honest with himself. But Charlie never failed to make him feel special, and all Draco wanted was to return the favor. Christmas was nearing and he knew how much family meant to Charlie. They hadn't been able to go home the year before, but Draco was determined to make it happen, even if it meant taking on a secret job to find the trip.

:-:

By the end of November, Draco was certain he wasn't cut out for waiting tables. If he wasn't so sure that he was in love with Charlie before he started working out the small restaurant, the fact that he stuck it out after the fifth time he'd dropped a tray proved it to him. Every sleepless night, aching back and rude customer was endured for Charlie.

It killed Draco that the job meant he spent so little time at home. The few hours in between work and training left him time enough to sleep, and he even managed to stop in for dinner once or twice, but otherwise he felt isolated. The thought of decreasing his hours after Christmas kept him going, until the letter came.

Draco had never met Kingsley Shacklebolt. He'd been in and out of courtrooms when the minister was instated, and had moved to Romania shortly thereafter. Still, he was not oblivious, so when a letter arrived for Charlie with Shacklebolt's name, Draco was more than a little curious. He retrained his desire to tear into it the moment it arrived, waiting until Charlie came home. Draco's training was over until the new year, allowing him a little more free time in the weeks leading up to the holidays. He planned a special dinner for Charlie to celebrate and to break the news about their Christmas plans.

Charlie's face broke into a grin the moment he laid eyes on Draco standing over a cottage pie —something he'd picked up from Molly.

The redhead quickly kicked off his boots and rushed to his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you'd be at the hospital all night."

Draco revelled in being able to hold Charlie again. The weeks of only the bare minimum of contact had been torture. "My training is over until January, but I'll still be gone more nights leading up to Christmas. I'll explain later, let's eat before it gets cold."

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in months. I want to hear all about your training."

The blond shrugged, plating their dinner. "It's not very exciting. Which reminds me, why are you getting letters from the minister?"

"What?"

Draco handed over the letter. "This came for you today?"

Charlie tore into the envelope immediately, all thoughts of dinner forgotten. Draco watched curiously, waiting for some explanation. Finally, after an eternity, Charlie set the paper down with a wide smile on his face.

"I have a job!"

"Excuse me?"

"A job, Draco! At the Ministry. And it won't interfere with my work at the Dragon Reserve."

"Please explain."

Charlie reached for his hand, bouncing in his seat in excitement. "I wrote to Percy a couple months ago and asked if there were any openings in the Ministry he thought I might be suited for. This was just after you started applying to jobs, which I know about because, for a Slytherin, you're a lousy liar," he joked.

"Anyway, Percy told Dad, who told Kingsley, who got in touch with the Romanian Minister, who wants _me_ to educate their Magizoology division about dragons and our conservation efforts. This is huge!"

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "You've know about the job the whole time?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to say something but I figured if you were determined enough to lie about it then I should just keep my mouth shut and wait until you were ready to tell me. But now I've got this job so you don't have to work."

"Babe, I was working _for you_, so you could spend Christmas with your family."

"You're so good to me, Dray. But I don't like seeing you overwork yourself like you've been doing."

"And you don't think you'll be doing the same, working two jobs?"

"It won't be too bad. But… maybe I can talk to Stellan about cutting back my hours." Charlie reached out a calloused hand to cup Draco's cheek. "We'll work it out together, okay?"

Draco smiled, clasping his pale hand over Charlie's. "Together."


End file.
